


In Another Life

by destielseverim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, I can't write for my life, I'm Sorry, M/M, Theo is bittersweet, Worried Liam, cringe writing granted, pack is in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielseverim/pseuds/destielseverim
Summary: "I'm counting on you to hold your promise.You're not dying on me." I smile in return.It must've been a bitter one because his fingers are fidgeting and he looks uneasy.I reach out with my hand to touch his face in what's supposed to be a comforting manner.I can feel his growing stubble beneath my skin.The fast pace of our hearts matching.





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in so long.And I don't know what this is.I'm really sorry about it.There is no context as to what happens in the background but I just imagined the pack is i trouble again.And they are getting ready for a big fight that will probably end with disaster.This what happens the night before.  
> Sorry for the cringe.

I don't think it is surprising to anyone that we wind up in dangerous situations.Every step of the way we're always face to face with death.But Scott has a plan.He always does.It will kill me one day following their stupid plans.I'm just hoping it doesn't kill him.

Liam gets one step closer.His face...I can read him so well,he knows it's a bad plan but that's the best we ever had.

"I'm counting on you to hold your promise.You're not dying on me." I smile in return.It must've been a bitter one because his fingers are fidgeting and he looks uneasy.I reach out with my hand to touch his face in what's supposed to be a comforting manner.I can feel his growing stubble beneath my skin.The fast pace of our hearts matching.

It's no use playing the fool.We both know what is happening between usor what could have been.I know I can never let myself be with him.He takes the last step and my train of thoughts are gone as soon as his lips meets mine.Angels are not singing it's desperate to make up for the time we could have had.And then he pulls back.I hear him sigh.  
"I'm thinking we're on a car driving to an unknown destination.Your hands on my thigh,I can almost feel the wind blowing through my face.We can go anywhere.We can do anything."It's like he's trying to reassure himself.He leans again to kiss me.

We could go anywhere.

We could do aything.

We both know better.

"I would love that." Liam whines when I part our lips to talk.My lips are turned upside.Tears go unshed.

Why did everything had to be so damn bittersweet.


End file.
